


Winner; Player Two

by InkTail



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkTail/pseuds/InkTail
Summary: Prompto and Noct get snowed in at Prompto's house and Noct has to stay for a night a videos games.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2019 Holiday Exchange





	Winner; Player Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstorm/gifts).



> Happy holidays Sasy!! <3<3

  
  



End file.
